


Normal Almost

by cityoflove23



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityoflove23/pseuds/cityoflove23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter looked around at his life and shook his head, “I can’t do this anymore. I just can’t! I hate being fey and I hate this place.... I just want to be…” </p>
<p>Peter searched for a word to describe how he felt and then it came to him like an electric shock. For the first time in Peter’s life he made an adult choice and knew what he wanted to be.</p>
<p>“Normal.” Peter whispered nodding his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Normal... Sort of...

It had been two years since Peter Pan had seen Wendy Darling. He had wanted to visit her, but lately he hadn’t had the time. The pirates had become increasingly restless with Captain Hook hunting for Peter more and more since the Wendy adventure. Peter wasn’t exactly handling it well. He was growing tired of the same dull game. The day Peter had decided to visit Wendy was the day Hook had caught the lost boys for the fifth time in two weeks. Like all the other times peter flew over to the pirate ship to rescue his friends. He hadn’t been sleeping well of late and was tired from another restless night of sleep. At one point he had wanted to give up, but Tootles convinced him to continue on his path of adventure. Peter landed on the ship his body going into fight mode. He held off some pirates with his dagger as he made it over to where the lost boys were tied. Releasing them 

Peter muttered a let’s go to them and started to fly off when Hook called out to him.

“Where are you off to boy? Aren’t you forgetting something?” Hook yelled pointing his sword into the air at peter. Peter turned around at the sound of the Captain’s voice looking bored.

“I don’t believe so. I fought your crew; I freed my men, and am making a clean escape. Now if you don’t mind, Hook, I’m tired and in need of a nap.”

Peter turned back around and leapt into the air feeling protest at his exhaustion. He tried to fly away again, but apparently Hook wasn’t done with him.

“I’ve had enough of your insolence, boy! You will fight me. Now come here, Peter!”

Peter couldn’t help but laugh. Hook stared at Peter as well as the lost boys, the other pirates, and even Tinker Bell as Peter laughed in the air hysterically. Hook sneered at the boy and asked, “What’s so funny, Pan?”

Once peter calmed down he glared at Hook, “Everything,” He replied. “You, this place, me, we are all a joke.” Peter looked around at his life and shook his head, “I can’t do this anymore. I just can’t! I hate being fey and I hate this place... I just want to be…”  
Peter searched for a word to describe how he felt and then it came to him like an electric shock. For the first time in Peter’s life he made an adult choice and knew what he wanted to be.

“Normal.” Peter whispered nodding his head.

“Speak up, boy!” Hook snapped trying to hear what the boy said.”

Peter lifted his chin defiantly and yelled, “I just want to be Normal.”

And at that Peter left the lost boys, the pirates, and even his lovely Tinker Bell. Peter flew up into the sky leaving behind his home, Neverland. Peter entered the portal leading to the normal world, leading him to Wendy. Once he was through he flew away from the second star to the right and landed on the Darling’s porch. He opened the window looking for Wendy; He climbed through and shut the window. He looked around at the room, it looked different. Michael’s crib was gone and John’s bed looked smaller as did the body that lay in his bed. He started to move towards Wendy’s bed when a woman walked into the room. They both stood frozen looking at each other. Peter could tell this was not Mrs. Darling though this woman did resemble her. When Peter looked in her eyes, he saw something he hadn’t seen for two years. The woman started to move towards him, but he took a step back. Her face showed obvious hurt.

“Peter?” She said looking at him intently. ‘How does this woman know my name?’ Peter thought. 'I have never seen her before.' She took another step towards him, but this time Peter stayed where he was. Peter looked the woman up and down. Finally he asked, “Who are you? How do you know me? Did Wendy tell you about me?”

He watched the woman take a deep breath as if what she was about to say troubled her.

“Peter, Wendy didn’t have to tell me who you are. Because it’s me, Peter. It’s me, Wendy.”

Peter’s eyes widened shaking his head, “No, you can’t be Wendy. The last time I saw Wendy she was thirteen and that was two years ago!”

Peter could feel tears forming in his eyes. He looked at her left hand and saw the wedding ring. It was Wendy’s turn to start shaking her head. “No, Peter. It wasn’t two years ago since I last saw you. Peter, it’s been twenty years.”

Peter couldn’t think anymore. His mind was racing. Captain Hook had been right; I had been replaced by her husband. Peter ran past Wendy down the stairs and to the door trying to get away from grown up Wendy, but she didn’t miss a beat. She was right behind him when he ran out the door. She yelled for him to stop. Fortunately he did, unfortunately he stopped in the middle of the street. A car was coming toward him, Wendy yelled for him to get out of the way, but it was too late. He didn’t move fast enough. Wendy screamed as the ark nicked his right shoulder and arm. The impact smashed him to the ground. He could hear Wendy scream someone’s name and saw a frantic man appear in the door way. The man looked into the street to see the young boy on the ground. He ran over and picked Peter up bridal style. Peter could hear the blood running down his arm and dripping onto the ground. Peter could tell that his shoulder was dislocated and that his arm was badly broken. He realized that the blood on his arm was from the bone sticking through his skin. He could see Wendy crying telling him he was going to be okay, as he was carried inside to the couch in the parlor. He could see a boy of about four and a girl at least two years older than him, standing in the doorway. His vision was starting to blur from the blood loss. And what felt like a few seconds he opened to see a man with a briefcase. The man was holding something in his hand as he sat down next to Peter. Peter felt a quick pinch in his stomach and then everything went black.


	2. A New Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Peter took a deep breath and looked up at Wendy, “Hook won’t hear about it because I’m not going back. I want to have a family, a mother and a father. Wendy, I want to grow up.”

Peter awoke to new smells and a different ceiling than his old tree hide out. He looked down at his arm and saw that it had been bandaged and then put in a sling. He tried to move, but realized he couldn’t. His whole body was numb. The only thing he could move was his head and neck. He looked around the room trying to memorize his surroundings. He saw 

Wendy sitting in a chair next to him resting her eyes and keeping her hand protectively on his leg. Even if Wendy had grown up he couldn’t help, but smile at her motherly antics. 

Wendy woke up a few minutes later as Peter finally was able to shift his legs. Wendy smiled at Peter relieved that he was awake and okay, “How are you feeling, Peter?” Wendy asked.

Peter shifted around some more trying to regain all feeling back in his legs.

“Fine, now I know why Hook hated me so much. If he felt half the pain that I did when I cut off his hand, then I deserved the kidnappings I got.”

Wendy smiled, “Well, think how he’ll feel when you tell him and he sees how you didn’t lose your arm.”

Wendy laughed thinking about that particular conversation, but Peter just looked away. Wendy, noticing Peter not responding to the joke, asked Peter what was wrong. Peter started to mumble a response, but Wendy shushed him. “Peter, I can’t understand a word you’re saying so quit you’re mumbling and speak normally.”

This time Peter took a deep breath and looked up at Wendy, “Hook won’t hear about it because I’m not going back. I want to have a family, a mother and a father. Wendy, I want to grow up.”

Wendy shook her head trying to understand what she was hearing. Peter wanted to grow up, but that wasn’t possible.

“Peter, you can’t. Not just because it is who you are, but you were sentenced to Neverland for all eternity after the fairies’ home was burned down. You keep Neverland alive. You can’t expect them to just let you go.”

“They’ll have to because I’m not going back to my prison. I will not be a prisoner to my life anymore!” Peter could feel the tears coming back to his eyes and down his face. Wendy looked exhausted, but it seemed like she still wanted to argue.

“Alright, Peter, alright. But where will you go? Older children like you don’t get adopted often.”

Peter was about to say he would live on the streets if he had to when an older man in his mid-forties stepped into the room. “I will take him.”

Wendy stood and looked to the man and said, “Uncle, he is not an ordinary boy. He will need certain attention.”

Wendy’s uncle held his hand up to silence her, “Wendy you know I’ve wanted a child, a son, since your aunt died at childbirth. When I lost her and the baby I thought I would always be alone.” 

The man came over and kneeled next to where peter lay on the couch. “I am growing old, Peter. In a few years I will retire and I need an apprentice to run the shop. What do you say; will you be my son and apprentice?”

Peter looked into the man’s eyes and saw a kind heart. The man was willing to love him. So Peter said, “Yes sir, I would like that very much.” 

The man smiled and said, “Please call me father.”

From that day on Peter Pan became Peter David Darling.


	3. A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been Three years since Peter had left Neverland.

It had been Three years since Peter had left Neverland. He was now sixteen years old. The day he had turned sixteen his father had entered him into society. His father had been thrilled with how well Peter had been adjusting. Though Peter still showed traces of fey for example his red hair was now blonde with red highlights and his ears were less pointed. He was getting good at covering up the rest. Though he was still quite lithe for his age Peter had grown into a very attractive man. Every woman and man wanted him. But the man who wanted him most was Captain Liam Rogers of the Royal Navy. A twenty-eight year old military man who had decided on Peter since the first time he had seen him, when he was fourteen. Now Peter was sixteen and he could start being claimed for marriage. Though the Captain knew he wasn’t the only man who wanted Peter, he knew he would be the one to win him. There was no other option.


	4. Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Captain stopped in front of him. “You won’t be able to beat me like that.”
> 
> The Captain smiled wolfishly at Peter only making him more annoyed. 
> 
> “Oh, really?” Peter growled out. 
> 
> All the Captain did was nod.
> 
> “Well, then by all means please show me how I should stand.”

Peter and his father walked into the fencing building for Peter’s lesson. Sword fight, it was the one thing Peter would never give up. He loved the thrill and sound of clashing swords. It reminded him of a home he never thought he would miss, but had no regrets. Peter’s father was his dueling partner and he was quite good. Almost better than Peter himself, almost, Peter had disarmed his father for the third time, when he heard a soft chuckle in his ear. As instinct Peter turned around ready to strike when his sword collided with the other man’s. The other man chuckled again and Peter glared frowning at him.

“Mr. Darling, Peter.” Captain Rogers nodded his head to Peter’s father then smiled at Peter mischievously. Peter’s frown turned into a scowl at the way the Captain said his name. 

“Captain Rogers, how nice to see you again; how are you?” Captain Rogers looked back at Mr. Darling.

“I am well and you?”

“Good, just losing to my son’s wonderful swords play.”

Mr. Darling put a hand on Peter’s shoulder protectively. Captain Rogers looked at Mr. Darling’s hand and anger flashed in his eyes for an instant. “Well, would you mind if I borrowed him for a while? My partner cancelled on me last minute.”

Mr. Darling tightened his grip on his son’s shoulder before loosening it, “Why not? Of course besides I need a break for a minute.”

Peter stiffened and then forced himself to relax when he saw the hungry look Captain Roger’s gave him.

“Excellent, Thank you Mr. Darling. Peter, shall we?” 

Captain Rogers reached out his hand to lead Peter to the fencing mat. Peter looked at his father who leaned his mouth to Peter’s ear and whispered, “Just take his hand and kick his arse.”

Peter and his father shared a secret smile before Peter accepted the Captain’s hand. Once they were on the mat Peter took position. He waited for the Captain to take his position, but he just smirked. Peter looked at him confused. He watched the Captain cross the mat to him. The Captain stopped in front of him. “You won’t be able to beat me like that.”

The Captain smiled wolfishly at Peter only making him more annoyed. 

“Oh, really?” Peter growled out. 

All the Captain did was nod.

“Well, then by all means please show me how I should stand.”

Peter had expected the Captain to show him, but instead the Captain walked behind him. The Captain placed his hands on Peter’s hips. Peter tried to move away, but the captain just tightened his grip and pulled him closer. 

“Just like this, Peter.” The Captain positioned Peter by guiding his hips. When he was done he kept his hands on Peter’s hips. Then he heard someone clear their throat and say, “I think he’s got it, Captain Rogers.”

The Captain nodded at Mr. Darling and reluctantly stepped away. Peter changed back to his original position once the Captain was in place. The Captain smirked at Peter and said, 

“On guard.” Peter launched into battle against the Captain. He hadn’t felt like this since he had left Neverland. He felt the thrill of the fight and laughed when he blocked the Captain’s lunge. Peter felt impish once more and almost missed his old sparring partner, Hook. Almost.


	5. Finding Pan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you find him?” Hook growled as the search party for Pan returned to his ship, The Santa Maria.

“Did you find him?” Hook growled as the search party for Pan returned to his ship, The Santa Maria. 

“No Sir, we scoured the whole island and Pan was nowhere to be seen.” Smee said before he sneezed from the cold. Ever since Pan had disappeared, Neverland had become a frozen barren place surrounded by a sea of ice.

“Damn, where can he be?” Hook yelled out not sure whether he was talking to himself or his crew. The wind started to pick up once again and that is when Hook heard it. It was soft and wretchedly sweet he could almost smell spring. The music danced through the air making the crew draw their swords, but Hook told them to stand down. Suddenly a voice sadistically sweet swept through the air.

“I know where he is, we need him back. So we ask for your help, so tell us do you seek what we lack?”

“Yes I’m looking for Pan. Where is he?” Hook yelled searching for the body of this disembodied voice.

“His smile makes sunlight, his laughter creates warmth, but you seek to destroy him how can we trust you to bring him back?”

“Of course, I wish to kill him! He cut off my bloody hand!”

“Then this partnership must end before it begins. We will need someone else for Pan belongs to us, he is our prisoner and he has left his cage. He has grown against our instructions and must not be let to continue. For if he grows old enough all of us and Neverland will cease to exist.”  
Hook didn’t like the sound of the last part, “What do you mean?”

“If you destroy Peter, you destroy Neverland along with yourself. Neverland depends on Peter. His life is our life and his death would be yours along with ours.”

“Let me get this straight if Pan dies, then I in return would die as well. How the bloody hell is that fair?” Hook yelled his anguish to the sky feeling his hopes of revenge slip away. Hook took a deep breath before glaring into the wind, “Fine I will not kill Pan, but he must fight me. Where is he and we will bring him back?”

“We want your oath, Hook, now give us your word you will not kill Peter.”

“I give you my word.” Hook said reluctantly.

“Nor your crew, Captain.” The voice said.

“Fine! But he will fight me.” Hook scowled.

“So be it! Peter is in London city and is deemed so pretty. A sweet family and a new name; Peter David Darling is a part of a new game. A game for his heart and he will never be quite the same.” 

The voice disappeared along with the music and warmth. Captain Hook processed the new information before turning to his crew and asking, “Everyone ready?”

The crew erupted into argument.

“But Sir, why London?”

“Stupid Peter bloody Pan!”

“How will we get there?”

Suddenly the ship began to creak and move- upwards.

Hook grinned maliciously, “I guess we’ll fly.”

‘Lookout Peter,’ Hook thought, ‘Here I come.’


	6. True Love, Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter walked down London’s streets he was almost a block from Wendy’s when suddenly he was pulled into an alley. He felt a hand close over his mouth and an arm wrap around his waist.

Peter parted from his father after practice with the promise to be home for supper. He needed to blow off some steam and talk to Wendy about the Captain’s more forceful behavior. The arse had cheated making Peter fall into his arms, the chit. Peter walked down London’s streets he was almost a block from Wendy’s when suddenly he was pulled into an alley. He felt a hand close over his mouth and an arm wrap around his waist. Peter struggled for a moment trying to get lose before he heard a familiar voice in his ear, 

“Now, now, love, calm down. Wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself, eh?”

Peter glared at the wall in front of him before elbowing the man he loved in his stomach and twisting away. As the man caught his breath he laughed at Peter’s glare watching him fix his clothes.

“Samuel Keith Evans you scared me bloody half to death! You stupid evil man…”

Sam grinned pulling Peter into a heart melting kiss, silencing his rant. They broke to breathe, Sam smiling at him stupidly and Peter glaring still. “Don’t think this means you’re off the hook. You know I hate you sneaking up on me.” 

Sam laughed some more, “Okay, I’m sorry, love. How was practice?”

“How do you think?” Peter scowled putting his hands on his hips.

“The Captain, I presume?” 

“Mhmm…” Peter agreed rolling his eyes.

Sam sighed, “Well… You could always quit.” Sam stated pulling Peter towards him by his hips. Peter put his arms around the taller man’s neck.

“You know I can’t do that. I love swords play and I won’t let that bloody Wanker ruin my only reminder of home and why are you smiling when I’m frustrated?” Peter huffed glaring at his lover.

“There’s the Peter I love thought I’d lost him for a second.” Sam smiled adoringly and kissed Peter’s nose.

“Shut up. I have to go.” Peter chuckled pecking Sam’s lips before turning to leave, but when he tried to pull away Sam’s hands tightened on his hips.

“Peter, have you thought anymore about my proposal?” Sam looked into Peter’s eyes questioningly, biting his lip.

"Sam…” Peter sighed. “I would love to marry you, you know that. But you are a lord and I… I am nothing.” Peter shrugged before jumping at Sam’s growl.

“Never say that, Peter! You are not nothing, savvy? You are beautiful and kind and fun and crazy and better than most of the royal family. You are full of adventure and love and you are everything I could ever want, the only one I want. Become Lord Peter Evans. Marry me dammit and become my husband.” Sam caught Peter’s tears and kissed his sweet smile.

“I know there’s no such thing as true love.” Peter shrugged looking down at his feet before looking back up at Sam.

Sam sighed knowing what was coming next, but instead was surprised.

“But I think with you, Sam, you might just be able to prove me wrong.” Peter whispered looking up into Sam’s wide hazel eyes.

Sam laughed and picked Peter up twirling him around, before putting his feet back on the ground.

Peter laughed as well before turning mock serious, “Maybe.”

Sam raised an incredulous eyebrow at Peter and picked him up again.

Peter laughed at Sam’s expression, “Alright, I’ll marry you, you big oaf! Now put me down.”

Sam put Peter down before drawing him close and kissing him with all his heart before breaking away leaving Peter breathless.

“I almost forgot.” Sam said before bending to one knee and pulling a blue velvet box out. Peter gasped as Sam opened it revealing a beautiful white golden band with three emeralds on it. Peter felt tears start to well up in his eyes again as Sam slid the ring onto his finger.

“I swear to god, Sam if this is a joke and you made me cry for nothing I will kill you.” Peter groaned wiping the unshed tears from his eyes and looking up at his now standing fiancé.

Sam leaned down and kissed Peter’s forehead, nose and then lips caressing his cheek before looking him straight in the eye and asking, “Weren’t you leaving?”

Peter laughed, “Bastard.” Then kissed Sam once more before promising to meet him for lunch tomorrow with his father and headed to Wendy’s to tell her the news.


End file.
